


Już mi niosą suknie z welonem

by Naajt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naajt/pseuds/Naajt





	Już mi niosą suknie z welonem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/gifts).



Drzwi były stare i potężne, w zasadzie, nie były to drzwi, a ogromne wrota ze starych, dawno nie lakierowanych, desek. Dean stał tak blisko nich, że widział każdy sęk i wystającą drzazgę. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu odkrył, że trzyma dłoń na potężnej, żeliwnej klamce, kutej w kształt liścia dębu. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją dłoń, a potem na ciemnogranatowy rękaw marynarki i wyżej. Nienaganny, idealnie wręcz skrojony, markowy garnitur, więcej, prawdziwy Westwood! Co on robił przed tymi starodawnymi wrotami, odstawiony jak na własny pogrzeb?  
A no tak, już wiedział. Brał ślub. Dlaczego więc stał tutaj jak kołek, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje? To pewnie ze stresu. Tak, na pewno. To stres i nic więcej. W końcu, ma poślubić ukochaną kobietę, dać jej dom i rodzinę i co najważniejsze ale i najtrudniejsze, gdy jest się łowcą, próbującym nie pierwszy raz przecież, założyć rodzinę, dać bezpieczeństwo. Nic dziwnego, że się zawiesił. Ale nic to, czas na głęboki wdech i może jeszcze…  
Poklepał się po klacie. Jest! Wiedział, że jest, musiała być. Schowana w wewnętrznej kieszeni piersiówka z whisky. Jeszcze tylko jeden duży łyk na odwagę, tic-tac dla oddechu, żeby nie zarobić od małżonki już przy samym ołtarzu i idziemy.   
Nacisnął klamkę i drzwi powoli uchyliły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Znalazł się w malutkim, uroczym kościółku o małych oknach z niebieskimi witrażami. Świątynia pełna była ludzi. Byli tu wszyscy jego bliscy, patrzyli na niego z uśmiechem… Tylko jego narzeczonej jeszcze nie było. Ale przecież, tak miało być, to on miał czekać na nią przy ołtarzu. Poczuł nagle, że ktoś łapie go za łokieć i szybko odwrócił głowę.  
\- Gotowy? – Sammy, kochany Sammy, jego pierwszy drużba, uśmiechał się do niego ciepło i pokrzepiająco, a jednak nieco nerwowo. Oczywiście, żenił swojego brata, uczuciowy z niego dzieciak, pewnie stresował się tym bardziej, niż sam pan młody. Dena uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i miał nadzieję, że wygląda na pewnego siebie. Brat puścił jego rękę i obaj zajęli swoje miejsca przy ołtarzu. Pan młody po środku, główny drużba nieco z boku, wraz z resztą. Dean pomachał do swoich drużbów, do Sama, Gartha, Bennyego i Adama, a potem puścił oczko w stronę ubranych w błękitne suknie, druhen. Jo, Ruby, Anna i Jessica. Spojrzał w tłum gości. Jego ojciec i matka siedzieli w pierwszym rzędzie, trzymając się za ręce. Balthazar poufałym gestem obejmował Pamele, która udawała, że skąd, wcale nie trzyma dłoni na tyłku anioła. Koło Ellen było wolne miejsce, najwyraźniej Bobby się spóźniał. Dean ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że staruszek się pojawi. Rufus pochrapywał, chowając twarz w cieniu ronda kapelusza… Było ich więcej, mnóstwo łowców, cała rodzina Campbellów, dziadek Henry… Przyjaciele i znajomi. Dean poczuł jak w oczy szczypią go łzy wzruszenia. Wtedy organy zagrały podniosłą melodię i wszyscy wstali. Z zakrystii wyszedł Gabriel, ubrany w złote szaty i ze złotym łańcuchem na szyi.   
\- Ave bracia i siostry! – Zawołał do tłumu unosząc ręce w górę. Zbliżył się do Deana i położył poufale dłoń na ramieniu łowcy. – To wielki dzień Dean! – Powiedział wzruszony i odsunął się nieco. Drzwi do kościoła ponownie się otworzyły i przodem weszły dwa piekielne pieski. To znaczy, nie było ich oczywiście widać, tylko dwie podskakujące, różowe kokardy i wysypujące się z koszy, które trzymały w zębach pieski, płatki róż. Organy zagrały „Here comes the birde” i pojawiła się ona. Pod rękę, do ołtarza prowadził się Crowley, wyraźnie wzruszony do granic rozklejenia się. Panna od stóp do głów spowita była w biel, biały welon okrywał jej twarz. Dean czuł jak ciepło ogarnia jego serce. Zaraz odsłoni twarz tej jedynej…  
Panna młoda i ojcujący jej Crowley doszli do ołtarza, demon lekko przytulił dziewczynę i usiadł z resztą gości. Teraz Dean powoli ujął rąbek welonu i odrzucił go na tył głowy młodej. W tym momencie ujrzał pomalowanego jak typowa drag queen Castiela… Wrzasnął…  
Jego własny wrzask obudził go, natychmiast też przybrał pozycję siedzącą, o mało nie nokautując głową nachylającego się nad nim Castiela. Ciągle krzyczał, gdy anioł patrzył na niego zszokowany.   
\- Dean, uspokój się, to tylko koszmar… Chodź, musimy iść?  
-GDZIE?! – Wrzasnął Winchester czując pot na skroniach. Cas zwątpił. Może Dean się przepracowuje ostatnio, a może znów coś się z nim dzieje.  
\- Mamy robotę? – Winchester odetchnął z ulgą. Nigdy więcej, pomyślał sobie, nie przyjmę zaproszenia od Gabriela na nalewkę domowej roboty…


End file.
